Like Candy (Episode 3.3)
Like Candy is the second mission for the Zionite player in Episode 3.3. *location:Shirakaba Ok, so, we start off with good old Tyndall telling us what to do: Tyndall: "Warrior, since your finds that the street magician Cryptos may be involved with the Cypherites, we have been sifting through our intelligence for any reports that may substantiate this theory. It seems that Cryptos' speeches contain veiled references to Cypherite-like activities, such as the use of blue pills. really? Certain reports even indicate that some of his rhetoric may be praise of the arch-traitor, Cypher, who, as you found, knew Cryptos casually in Zion. We need to know more about Cryptos' past activities. Strangely, many of Zion's records that should contain information on Cryptos from his days as our operative show signs of tampering; Commander Lock suspects sabotage. We have, however, found several references to two of our operatives in conjunction with Cryptos: Mallard and Elly. These operatives vanished recently while on a mission investigating Cypherite activity. We want you to find them. I'm sending you to their last known location." So I go to the first location where I'm supposed to track Mallard and Elly's location. When I got inside my Operator said this: Operator: "Mallard and Elly's last transmission came from that building. Hopefully, we'll be able to find some kind of clue to what happened to them. I've got my scan routines cranked to max cycles. Not picking up anything unusual yet" I search around and came to a room where my Operator said: Operator: "My code trace says there's something in that room that's more recent than most of the items in the area. See what you can find." There was a desk in there and I searched it and found a candy wrapper. When I got it, my Operator said this: Operator: "A candy wrapper Expensive brand, too: imported. Huh. My scanners aren't picking up anything else out of the ordinary. Hut the street; we'll see if Tyndall can make anything of this." I left the building and Tyndall told me this: Tyndall: "I'm not sure what significance you're finding many have, Warrior. I will have our databases scanned for any correlation with Cryptos or the Cypherites. In the meantime, I have another lead for you to check; Zverev, a redpill who associated with Mallard and Elly in their off-duty hours in the Matrix. Zverev claims to be unaffiliated with any faction at this point, but we suspect that he is leaning towards the Merovingian's organization. Still, you may be able to enlist his help in tracking down his missing friends." I went to the next location to meet up with Zverev to talk about Mallard and Elly. I found the guy and this is what he had to say: Zverev: "Whoa! Hey, you startled me. Yeah. I know 'em. Haven't seen 'em around lately, though. You must be their Zion babysitter. Huh? Well, I hope you find 'em. I been bustin' my skull tryin' ta think where they could have got off to. A candy wrapper? Uh Well, sure. Give it here." So I gave the wrapper to him and this is what he said after examining it: Zverev: "Hmm *sniff* Whoa, rich stuff. Now where have I smelled that before? Was it No Wait, yeah! There was this guy we used to hang with, ex-Zion guy, who was always stuffing his face with these. Elly would tell him they weren't real, and he'd laugh and say that they sure tasted real enough to him. Funny guy. Partied with this kind of wild redpill crowd. Man, there was this girl who jacked into their last party Uh, anyways, I think I know where the dude hangs out. Here, I've written the address on this card." I got the address from the guy and talked to him one last time: Zverev: "Hope that gets you somewhere! And you might not want to tell those folks you're from Zion. They're not too big on talking orders, these days." I left the building and went and uploaded the address. Tyndall then said this: Tyndall: "This sounds promising, Warrior. If Mallard and Elly associated with Cryptos, it isn't surprising that they may have run with a wild crowd in their off-duty hours. But please, use great caution around any unknown redpills. It is hard to tell friends from foes these days, and Zion has more enemies than ever." So I went to the address where I found some Cypherites. When I did, my Operator came on and said: Operator: "Cypherites! Was our mysterious candy-muncher one of them? It would fit with some of their known personality profiles" So I killed the Cypherites and then found Mallard locked up in a room. I went in and talked to him and this is what he said: "These masked bastards grabbed me and my buddy, Elly, and locked us up separately. Said we â?~knew too much,' or something. I have not idea what they were talking about. They've been talking about forcing a blue pill down my throat- thank goodness you got here! I know where they're holding Elly; they've been taunting me about it. We've got to rescue him, fast!" I grabbed Mallard and we left the building. Tyndall then said this: Tyndall: "If the Cypherites are interested in Mallard and Elly, then this may be more evidence that Cryptos in somehow involved with the Cypherite movement. We must find out what Mallard and Elly know about Cryptos. Zion is counting on you, operative!" We go to Elly's location and when we got inside my Operator said this: Operator: "That's where Elly is being held, according to Mallard. I'm seeing plenty of redpill signals in there; looks like they've got an alarm system, too. Good luck!" I went inside and killed all of the Cypherites. While I was doing that I came across a computer that said this: Computer: Security breach detected! Oversight protocol engaged. Active layer shutdown External connection shutdown Internal connection shutdown Admin-only logon engaged. >********** ACCESS DENIED >_ Don't really know if that's important or not, but anyways So with all of the Cypherites dead and Elly freed, I talked with both of them. They had this to say: "You said you thought this might be about Cryptos; in that case, I think I know why we were signaled out. Not long after Neo, you know, made the deal with the Machines- a few weeks, maybe- we were in Zion with Cryptos, and he was really freaking out. He'd always been one of the biggest anti-Machine fanatics around, but after he learned about the Truce, he turned super-paranoid. Totally bonkers. Would hardly talk to anyone, and then only to rave at them about the Machines. He thought the Matrix was evil- wanted to destroy the whole simulation. Said we should hand out red pills like candy, wake the sleepers, whether they were ready or not. Mallard and I tried to talk to him, snap him out of it, but he didn't take that too well- called us Machine- lovers, all kinds of crazy stuff." After talking with them two, my Operator said this: Operator: "This is weird. Cryptos freaking out when he head about the Truce, wanting to hand out red pills I thought his shtick was about â?~the blues' now? We need to report this to Tyndall." So I left the two guys there and left the building, which ending the mission. Tyndall had these final words to say: Tyndall: "This is excellent intelligence, Warrior. It seems that Cryptos has some very dark skeletons hidden in his closet, even beyond his possible connection to the Cypherites. His violent change of philosophy is baffling; your findings warrant further investigation. I will notify Commander Lock at once. You have Zion's greatest thanks for your diligence." *''Episode 3.3: Guns, lots of guns'' NPCs *Cypherite Karate Master *Cypherite Hacker Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.3) Category:Episode 3.3 Missions